That Bastard Djinn
by AuthorN.YuM
Summary: Hakuryuu had not enjoyed Zagan's company since he got the djinn. He thought having a djinn would make him feel braver, stronger, and many more positive feelings, but he was not feeling any of those emotions at the current moment and ever.


Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, or Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, nor do I own any rights to it. This story was done for nonprofit entertainment.

Warnings: Plot that goes against some statements about djinns which makes the story an AU, I guess. Foul words from the language, English. A mention of the dirty-dirty at the end, but not significantly detailed at all.

* * *

Hakuryuu had not enjoyed Zagan's company since he got the djinn. He thought having a djinn would make him feel braver, stronger, and many more positive feelings, but he was not feeling any of those emotions at the current moment and ever.

The master and his djinn were currently in the Kou palace. Zagan was currently poking at Hakuryuu's face, who was trying ever so hard to ignore the djinn and return to his neglected studies, hoping that Zagan would just leave him alone.

But the pestering had continued and showed no signs of losing its constant pace, and Hakuryuu's expression plainly showed his annoyance.

"Crybaby, pay attention to me." Zagan whines.

Hakuryuu raises an eyebrow in annoyance, his hand reaching for his spear that was closer to Zagan than himself.

Zagan had noticed and grabbed the spear before Hakuryuu could even brush his fingers against it.

"Give that back!" Hakuryuu yells as he tries to grab the spear out of Zagan's hands.

Zagan steps away from Hakuryuu. "Uh uh uh." He says as he waves a finger in front of Hakuryuu. "You have to play with me first."

"What are you!? Five!?" Hakuryuu cries out as he struggles to reach for the spear which was being held up high in the air by his djinn. "Give me it so I can kill you!"

"You can't kill me. You're just a crybaby weakling." Zagan teases.

"No I'm not!" Hakuryuu cries, now jumping to get his spear to kill his djinn. "Why are you my djinn!?"

Zagan smirks as Hakuryuu was unable to even reach his chin with his many attempts at jumping. "You entered my treasury, if I recall correctly, and no one was more eligible than you."

"Please. Just let me have the spear so I can make you disappear from this world." Hakuryuu whines, tiptoeing to maybe even touch the spear, but knowing his attempts were futile.

"Nope. You have to play with me first." Zagan pouts playfully. "Or you can just not kill me and go back to studying while I annoy you to no end."

"You're a freaking tall bastard! You know that!?" Hakuryuu shouts frustratedly, acknowledging that he'll never get his spear back because of the height difference.

"Choose one, Weakling. Play with me, or let me annoy you while you study." Zagan smiles widely when Hakuryuu stops attempting his physical actions and starts thinking logically. "I'm waiting." He hums when he was growing impatient for the prince's decision.

"I'll play with you!" Hakuryuu declares.

Zagan smiles brightly and claps his hands once. "What game should we play then? I know-"

"No. We're going to play a new game, and it's called 'Kill the Bastard Djinn Zagan'." Hakuryuu smiles at Zagan. "The way to play this game is that you just stand there and allow the other to beat you to death."

"That doesn't seem really fun." Zagan pouts.

"It's to test your loyalty. You are the djinn of purity and loyalty, aren't you?" Hakuryuu purrs.

Zagan shrugs. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

"What the hell!? I ignore my studies not for you to ignore me!" Hakuryuu shouts, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Zagan defends, placing the spear back to its original spot before patting Hakuryuu to calm him down. "Your games are just big turn offs. Always trying to kill me. When are you gonna stop with it?"

"Never. Cause you're annoying all the time and it pisses me off. Aren't you the djinn of purity and loyalty anyways!? You're not showing much loyalty for your master!"

"It doesn't matter what djinn I am. I hate humans with a passion. And if I recall, you are a human."

"Then why did you choose me as your master!?"

"You looked fun to toy with."

Hakuryuu screams out in frustration suddenly. He really hated his djinn.

"Come on, Crybaby. Your weakness is nothing to be that ashamed of."

"Shut up! I hate you, and everything that associates with you!"

"Aw, Crybaby. Don't hate yourself." Zagan coos as he pats Hakuryuu on his shoulder. Hakuryuu hadn't even noticed Zagan dropped his spear moments ago due to his anger.

"Leave me alone!"

"Play with me first."

Hakuryuu felt angry power moving to his clenched hands. "I really hate you." Hakuryuu throws a punch at Zagan's face that had a smug look placed on it, which was stopped easily by the djinn's much larger and stronger hand.

"Aw. But I love you." Zagan grabs hold of Hakuryuu's wrist and pulls him toward himself.

Next thing Hakuryuu knew, his lips were connected to Zagan, and he very much was fighting himself between enjoying it and hating it.

Feeling Hakuryuu's discomfort, Zagan teased the prince more by sucking at his bottom lip.

Hakuryuu was very inexperienced with these romantic things - being kept in his studies and what not - but as Zagan was kissing him, Hakuryuu felt like he was familiar with the djinn's mouth and his muscular arms that held him in his place, though he had never been touched by his djinn like this until at this current moment.

"Lets have sex." Zagan offers bluntly.

Hakuryuu's face flushes of color as his expression was of anger and confusion. "What?"

"You know you're going to be a virgin for life and all if you don't have sex with me here."

"But this is the study room!"

"So you're considering it?" Zagan asks cheerfully.

Hakuryuu hides his face into Zagan's chest in embarrassment.

"Lets go to your bedroom then." Zagan lifts Hakuryuu off the floor and heads toward Hakuryuu's bedroom that was only doors away from the study room they were in.

Hakuryuu had not tried to opposed the djinn as he lays the prince on his bed.

The two had rough sex, mainly on Zagan's part for only satisfying his own needs. But Hakuryuu seemed to enjoy it, excluding the part where he literally clawed at Zagan's back multiple times from pain.

* * *

Short drabble I decided to write of my second favorite Magi pairing - Zagan x Hakuryuu. I would have added the dirty-dirty scene if I knew how to write smut.


End file.
